Robe de mariée
by huikoerez
Summary: A 23 ans Nami est gérante d'un magasin et habite un appartement de luxe dans le quartier chic de sa ville. Même si elle semble avoir une vie confortable et heureuse, Nami s'ennuie toute seule... Ce qui lui faut c'est peut être le prince-charment et la robe de mariée de ses rêves d'enfants. (UA: Univers alternatif). Rating T pour le langage.
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

Avant toutes choses, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de One piece ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Robe de mariée

Prologue

* * *

_-Regarde maman ! Elle est jolie cette robe tu me l'achètes ?_

_-Hahaha ! Tu es trop petite pour porter ce genre de robe !_

_-Tu dis n'importe quoi Nojiko, elle m'ira très bien !_

_-Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Ecoute Nami, cette robe je te l'achèterai pour le jour de ton mariage mais pas avant !_

_-D'accord ! Mais c'est quoi le mariage ?_

_-Le mariage c'est un jour spécial ou toi et l'homme que tu aimes vous vous unissez pour la vie…_

_-Ok ! Moi plus tard je me marierais avec mon prince charmant !_

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je posterais le chapitre 1 plus tard dans la semaine


	2. Chapitre 1: Mes amies et mes ennemies

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite.**

**Je voudrais remercier ceux ou celles qui ont poster des reviews, j'étais si heureuse que j'ai crié ! Bref... J'espère que vous aller aimer !**

Chapitre 1 : Mes amis et mes ennemis

* * *

-Ah ! Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! M'exclamais-je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

Je m'appelle Nami Leroux, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Joli âge, me direz-vous, moi je ne trouve pas ! Se réveiller, manger, aller se laver, partir travailler, rentrer à la maison, manger et dormir. Je me suis complètement noyée dans le train-train quotidien, ma vie en est devenue lassante. Mes amis me disent souvent que je ne m'amuse pas assez, mais en tant que gérante d'une boutique je me dois de travailler ! Non ?

Non… Ils ont raison, je dois me dérider ! Surtout à mon âge. Je me souviens qu'à ses vingt-trois ans ma grande sœur, Nojiko, ne faisait que sortir tout le temps… Tiens en parlant du loup…

-Allo ? Nami ?

-Oui c'est moi… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Rien de spécial… Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir si tu es libre demain soir.

-Normalement oui. Pourquoi ?

-Avec Ace on voulait organiser un repas entre amis, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas tous réunis.

-Ok, je serais la…

-Nami ! Arrête un peu d'être blasée comme ça ! Sourit et décoince-toi !

-Ouais… Allez au revoir, Nojiko…

Je raccrochai puis relus le journal aujourd'hui… Cette Boa Hancock… Je vais la tuer c'est certain ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne sur cette pauvre fille ? Pour une bonne raison évidemment ! Ce matin en arrivant à la boutique mon associée mais aussi mon amie d'enfance, Pérona, me tend le journal en me disant que ce j'allais lire n'allais pas me plaire du tout. Je lu alors entre lignes et la… Boa Hancock était passée, pour moi, de chose insignifiante à ennemie publique numéro 1 ! Elle avait osé dire que ma boutique ne méritait pas d'habiller les plus grands et que surtout elle était situé dans un quartier minable et que la patronne était aussi minable que le quartier !

Nan mais elle se fout de moi ! La dernière fois qu'elle était passée à la boutique, elle nous avait complimentées. Et là elle nous fait descendre en flèche. Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Elle va voir ce qu'il en coûte de chercher des noises à Nami Leroux ! J'étais en pleine réflexion quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me levai avec difficulté du canapé puis traversa mon long couloir avant d'arriver enfin vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et pus y découvrir la moitié de la bande…

-Salut Nami ! Ça va bien ? Lança joyeusement Luffy, le chef de la troupe.

-Oui, je vais bien, mais je suis aussi épuisée alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez…

-Rien ! On voulait prendre de tes nouvelles, tu passes même plus nous donner de tes nouvelles ! Répondit-il en faisant une moue enfantine.

-Je sais… Soupirais-je fortement… Mais la boutique me prend du temps et…

- Tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser entrer, si c'est trop demander ! Dis Zoro, toujours aussi malpoli que d'habitude.

-Ouais… Allez entrer… Répondis-je avec un agacement non caché.

Ils rentrèrent en poussant des exclamations sur mon appart', puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et moi je pris le petit fauteuil d'en face.

-C'est toujours aussi beau et grand, chez-toi Nami-swan ! Dis Sanji avec son tourbillon de l'amour.

-Merci… Répondis-je blasée… Mais vous savez qu'Ace et Nojiko ont prévus un dîner demain, ou on sera tous ensembles ?

-Oui mais Luffy voulais qu'on passe te voir, il ne nous a pas laissé le choix… Dis Vivi.

-Et même que Kalifa sera la !

A l'entente de ce prénom je vis rouge. J'entendis Zoro dire à Luffy qu'il aurait dû se taire, car tout le monde sait très bien que je hais cette fille.

-A ce que je vois tu n'as toujours pas oublié ce qu'elle t'a fait Nami… Constata Robin.

Comment voulait-elle que j'oublie ? Même si cette histoire c'est passée au lycée, je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle m'a fait !

-Bon je pense que nous ne devrions pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu as l'air épuisée…Rajouta Robin.

-Bah… Au revoir Nami !

-Ouais… A plus Luffy…

Et ils partirent. Ma journée du lendemain fut encore plus épuisante et le fait de penser que je devais aller au dîner organisé par ma sœur me fatiguait encore plus. Je saluai Pérona et partis pour la maison de Nojiko. De ma boutique à chez elle, il devait avoir environ vingt minutes. Je sortis et commençai mon chemin, et d'un seul coup je me rappelai que Kalifa serait présente… Et je paris qu'elle fera tout pour me rabaisser et ensuite se faire passer pour la fille parfaite.

Lorsque que j'arrivai chez Nojiko, aux environs de dix-huit heures, tout le monde était là. Même cette pétasse de Kalifa. Je m'installai et salua toute la bande. Quinze minutes plus tard, la pétasse (Le nouveau surnom que j'ai trouvé pour Kalifa) me remarqua.

-Ah ! Nami, et toi qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Pourquoi parler de moi ? Commençons par toi ? Que deviens-tu ? Lui répondis-je avec le ton le plus hypocrite de la Terre.

-Par commencer ? Je vais bientôt me marier avec Lucci et en plus je vais bientôt être maman… Mon travail va avoir du mal à se passer de moi..

-Oh ! C'est merveilleux ce qu'il t'arrive… Et tu travail dans quoi ? Dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

-Je suis mannequin, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas souvent en ville… Ah ! Toi qui es tout le temps ici, tu dois connaitre cette nouvelle boutique de mode dont on parle tant… Euh elle s'appelle Stras & Bagels… Quel nom bizarre !

Je rêve ou elle parle de ma boutique, qui d'ailleurs ne s'appelle pas Stras & Bagels mais Stars & Angels ! Quelle conne, en plus qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de son mariage à deux balle avec son stupide Lucci. Ce mec n'est qu'un snob, qui se prend de haut par rapport aux autres. Ah… Je crois qu'elle attend un réponse…

-Oui je la connais c'est moi la gérante de cette boutique, qui s'appelle Stars & Angels.

-Ah…

Et bim ! Elle s'y attendait pas à celle la ! Dans tes dents pouffiasse !

-Bref… Et sinon comment vas ton petit copain ?

**Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 1 ! Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible mais c'est pour introduire l'histoire. Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes !**


End file.
